Cooking With Sora
by grlkat
Summary: Riku is in charge of cooking and setting up for Wakka's Good Luck party. But, how much can he get done with his noncooking accident prone best friend Sora around? Apparently... alot. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello people... This is my first Kingdom Hearts fic even though I've been in love with the games since they came out. This is also my first slash. So... I dunno but don't kill me. This is only a two shot so after this is posted, come reviews and/ or a few days. The last chapter will be up. Enjoy!

Cooking With Sora Chapter 1:

Riku looked around the street before checking under the house mat and taking out a key. Grabbing Sora's hand, he snuck the two of them into Wakka's house. He swiftly put the key back and closed the door to step inside the hallway.

"Where is it?" Riku asked, finally out of 'spy mode'

"It's over here Riku." Sora pointed to the right and they entered a beautiful filled kitchen

"Good, let's just get this over with…" Riku said as he went to the double sink to wash his hands; Sora went next to him

"So, what are we doing again?" Sora asked stupidly and Riku shook the access water off his hands into Sora's face

"We're cooking for Wakka's Good Luck Party. We have to make the lasagna, rice, potato salad, green salad and stuffed shells." Riku said, looking into Sora's shocked face was a smirk as he dried his hands with a napkin

"How are we supposed to make that? I can barely make perfect pop tarts, let alone a full course meal!" Sora whined until a wet napkin was thrown into his face

"Don't worry about it Sora… I'm here remember?" Riku said looking around for pots and pans

"What do I do?" Sora asked, tilting his head at the bent figure that was Riku, who was kneeling into a cupboard

"I'll let you make the green salad Sora. It's simple, just get some lettuce, cucumber and tomato from the refrigerator. Cut it up and if you want, put some pepper or something but not too much. Afterwards, I'll let you help me make the lasagna." Riku commanded as he brought out three huge pots and bumped his head against the cupboard door "Ow…" Riku scrunched up his face and rubbed his head as he sat next to his pots

"Here." Sora quickly put a few ice cubes in a plastic bag and put it to Riku's head

"Thanks. Get to cutting the salad Sora." Sora pouted at being bossed around again but quickly set to cutting up the lettuce

Riku filled up two of the pots half way with water and set them to boil after putting a tablespoon of salt in one. The third pot was also put on the stove and was filled with ground beef. Not putting that one to boil, Riku put the lasagna macaroni strips into the pot with the salt. He heard a squeal and turned around to find Sora pouting at him and grabbing his hand.

"You didn't…" Riku asked and Sora held out his hand as tears welled up in his eyes

"I… I cut it off!" Sora cried as Riku quickly grabbed it and examined the limb;

"Sora you bum! You scared me! I thought you actually cut it off! It's only a little scratch." Riku said, staring at the cut in Sora's thumb with care but annoyance at the same time

"B-B-But it hurts!" Sora whined again; Riku, fed up, put a finger to Sora's lips

"Sora, you're my best friend and all but please shut up. I'll go get a band aid and we can clean up the cut. Ok?" Riku sat Sora on a stool as the brunette nodded and Riku went off in search of a band aid and some antiseptic

Sora whimpered slightly as he looked at the cut. He knew he shouldn't have come with Riku, but they always did everything together so why should this have been different? If only he had paid more attention when they were all planning for this. Wakka had been accepted to join the Besaid International Blitzball team and they had decided to throw him a party. Sora pouted as Riku came back with antiseptic wipes and a band aid. Riku knelt in front of his best friend and gently took his hand in his.

"This might sting a bit So-kun." Riku warned with Sora's nickname as he grabbed a wipe and gently swiped at the cut

"Owie!" Sora cried before hissing and biting his lip; Riku made shushing noises as he worked and when he finished he kissed the band aid in a manner that Sora's mother always did to make him feel better and looked up into Sora's face to see blue eyes smiling at him

"There… All better?" Riku asked, standing up and putting a hand in Sora's hair

"Uh-huh. Thanks Ri-kun." Sora beamed up at him before pointing at the salad "Is that ok?" Sora asked and Riku looked into the aluminum pan to see a perfect salad with just touches of salt and pepper

"That's great Sora. Looks like that cut wasn't for nothing." Riku said but Sora pouted again and Riku rolled his eyes "Come on So-kun. Help me with this lasagna and potato salad."

Riku brought Sora over to the stove to show him the boiling macaroni. He told Sora to cut up potatoes and carrots and to put them into the second water filled pot while he got eggs out. As they did that, the oven was being heated up for the lasagna later. With the potato salad halfway done, and the macaroni out of the water and cooling, Riku instructed Sora to wipe two baking pan with Ragu sauce as he turned the ground beef.

"Like this?" Sora asked and he plopped three large drops into a pan

"Yeah, now smear it around Sora." Riku said before he turned back to the meat, which was finished quickly

Sora looked up mischievously as he smeared the sauce in the pan. Making sure Riku's back was turned to check the potatoes, he flung a bit of sauce of Riku shirt. He instantly bent his head and continued to smear the sauce and giggled quietly. He soon went to the second pan and didn't feel the grated cheese being sprinkled into his spiky brown hair. Riku chuckled slightly and Sora looked up at him, only to feel something tumble down the back of his shirt.

"Ah!" Sora jumped up and took off his shirt and saw the cheese come off his tanned built back; he glared at Riku but Riku merely arched a eyebrow and took off his own shirt to show Sora the saucy red on it. Sora grinned sheepishly as Riku turned so he wasn't showing his muscular back anymore.

"You had it coming Sora." Riku merely stated as he tossed his shirt on a chair "Now, we both have to work shirtless and cold. Get back to your sauce."

"It's done." Sora replied tossing his shirt on Riku's and showing the pans

"Good… now let's get that ricotta cheese."

The two worked side by side, placing the ricotta, macaroni, mozzarella, meat and sauce in each of the pans and wrapping them in foil. Riku put them in the oven and then set a timer. As an after thought, Sora grabbed the sauce spoon and was about to throw it in the sink when he felt a tug in his stomach. Shrugging he stuck out the small tip of his tongue and began to lick the Ragu off of the spoon in small slow licks.

"Sora don't even think about licking off the Ragu from the spoon." Riku said even though his back was turned and Sora stopped in mid-lick

"Aw Riku… " Sora whined and continued to lick it but Riku tossed slices of cheese into his face, where it landed on his nose

"I said not to Sora. That's what you get." Riku began but then Sora stuck the spoon in the Ragu and flung some at Riku. Riku leapt back only to catch it on his left front pocket

"Remember what you told me about the sauce Riku." Sora taunted as Riku glared at him

"Sora!" Riku yelled but Sora merely put a hand on his hip and wagged the spoon in Riku's direction

"Yeah, now smear it around Riku." Sora said, repeating Riku's instructions to him; Riku's eye twitched slightly until he wiped the sauce off his pants with his hand and wiped it on Sora's chest

"It's done." Riku smirked repeating Sora who pouted at him

"No fair. I never said you could use your hands." Sora crossed his arms as Riku went to take the potato salad ingredients from the pot and into the strainer

"You never said I couldn't." Riku retorted, smirking at his friend's misfortune, who was grabbing a knife

"Aw Foofie… I just peel this stuff?" Sora said, grabbing a potato half as Riku left the room, the earlier incident forgotten quickly

"Yeah. You can do that while I work on the shells. Then, we work on the rice and then get the stuff for outside." Riku called from the bathroom

"Ok." Sora said happily and Riku returned in just his swim trunks and tossed his pants into the chair with their shirts

"For some reason I always end up dirtying my clothes around you Sora." Riku said and Sora beamed

"It's what I do best. Making messes and getting dirty."

"And don't forget that goofy smile of yours." Riku commented and Sora smiled goofily just to show him off as he returned to peeling

The two worked silently after that until the timer beeped. Riku left the almost done stuffed shells to take out the lasagna and Sora, not seeing him, spilled the potato skins, carrot skins and egg shell all over Riku bare back. Riku yelped in shock, stood up quickly and knocked into Sora so that he too was covered in the remains. The two looked at each other in shock before Sora burst out laughing.

"Why'd you do that for Sora!" Riku yelled but Sora continued to laugh

"Ac-accident!" Sora laughed, and Riku pulled a 'Sora' pout and look at him

"Accident? Well… we'll just have to deal with this mess now won't we?" Riku asked and before Sora knew it, he was on his back with tears in his eyes as Riku tickled him

"I-I-I so-so-so-ry!" Sora laughed and Riku gracefully thrilled his sides with his long fingers

"I know you are Sora. But… what are we going to do about this mess you're rolling around in?" Riku asked as he merely sat on Sora's stomach and stared down into his blue eyes with his teal/aquamarine ones

"We're…" Riku got his fingers ready as Sora replied "I mean… I'm going to clean this up?" Sora suggested and Riku smiled

"Good boy…" Riku patted Sora's chest gently and stood up "Make sure to get out of your jeans too. You put on the trunks underneath right?"

Sora nodded, stood and took off his jeans to reveal yellow swim trunks with red and blue swirls which contrasted greatly to Riku's simple dark violet and blue ones. Riku arched an eyebrow again but said nothing as he returned to the shells after washing his hands again. Sora picked up the remains and washed his hands when there was only the rice to do. Riku told him to count out twelve cups into the biggest pot they could find and then call him. Sora peeked into the pot as he emptied his sixth cup and was met by a white cloud. Coughing, he shut his eyes and knocked over the pot unto the ground, where the rice sack was and that caused the whole room to be covered in white mist.

"Riku!" Sora coughed out loudly as he shut his eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Cooking With Sora Chapter 2: Pairing Ri/So

Riku rushed in to see the whole kitchen covered in white flour, which was what the rice was enriched with. He found the only thing that was not lacking pigment was two big blue round eyes that stared up at him as the thing walked up to him slowly.

"Sora…?" Riku asked the two big blue eyes and it nodded before tears welled up in them

"Oh no…" Riku muttered as Sora flung himself into Riku's arms and began to cry

"I'm sorry Riku! I didn't know that this would happen! I'm sorry!" Sora yelled and Riku held Sora at arm length to take a good look at him

The poor sixteen year old had enough to deal with without his fifteen year old best friend crying over something silly. But, Sora had reason to cry. The rice was now ruined since there was none left except the stuff on the floor until they found/bought some. The whole kitchen was now white, but not clean seeing as it was covered from ceiling to floor in flour. Thirdly, the poor boy had the offending powder all over himself and he had just barely made sure that it was in his eyes since his brown eyelashes were laced with flour. Riku's eyes softened as he hugged the younger boy and rubbed his back.

"Hey, hey… It's ok So-kun. We'll just go and buy new rice ok? And we'll make sure it doesn't have any flour so that you won't sneeze." Riku comforted as the tears running down Sora's dusty cheeks slowed down and Sora lifted his head

"R-Really?" Sora sniffed and Riku nodded "YATTA!" Sora yelled and glomped (never knew about that word until this site actually) Riku, who merely smiled down softly at Sora's antics.

"Wait a minute." Riku realized something and let go of Sora to look at his own shorts; the back was nice and dark and just reminded you of the dark, the front however, was as white as the powder on Sora's shorts. Riku looked back at Sora to see the younger boy shaking some of the access powder off himself

"SORA!" Riku yelled as he covered his eyes; There was only powder on Sora's shorts and hair and some on his legs and arms with smears on his face after he had shook himself. But now, Riku had some in his own hair and all over his front as he glared aquamarine eyes at his friend.

"Sorry Ri-kun…" Sora said sheepishly but Riku sighed

"It's ok. Let's head to the beach and wash this off, then buy rice and finish this." Riku said and grabbed Sora's hand to lead them to the beach.

It was completely empty and for that they were grateful since they needed to wash their clothes separately from their bodies. Sora used two rocks to scrub his trunks while Riku just used his hands and the little waterfall of fresh water under the bridge they were under. Sora was done quicker however and saw Riku struggling to get out the potato remains along with the flour. Chuckling, Sora put his trunks to dry out on some flat sun-bathed rocks and swam over to Riku with his rocks.

"You're taking too long Ri-kun." Sora said as he put the rocks in Riku's hands and stood behind Riku and guided his hands

"The stones will help you scrub it out easier." Sora explained and Riku stiffened slightly as 'Sora' poked his back

"Oh…thanks…" Riku said softly as Sora guided his hands on the trunks

"C'mon Riku! Put some effort into it." Sora said, leaning his head on Riku's shoulder and Riku turned to face him when their lips connected

The two dropped the rocks in shock and the current gently pushed Sora even more into Riku. The younger put his arm on the elder's firearms to steady himself and unintentionally deepened the kiss while leading them into the small waterfall. As the water pounced on them, Riku finally pulled back and looked through wet eyelashes to see his best friend blushing madly and not making eye contact through his wet brown hair. The brown locks seemed to obey gravity for once and created a curtain to cover Sora's face from Riku's view. Out of impulse, Riku lifted Sora's chin so that he could look into his eyes, which he usually did to make Sora tell him if something was bothering him.

"What… just happened?" Riku whispered, his hot breathe on Sora's cherry red lips as he tucked strands of Sora's shoulder-length hair behind his ears.

"I… I don't know…" Sora whispered back closing in and this time neither of them were shocked

Their lips were wedged against each other until Riku unintentionally let his tongue roamed over Sora's lower lip. Sora parted his lips in a gasp and Riku plunged his tongue into Sora's mouth. Thinking he would get dominance in this like he did in everything else, Riku didn't try coaxing Sora too much except with his tongue and by gently pushing him against the wall, where the water of the waterfall didn't hit. But, to his shock, Sora wouldn't have that and flipped Riku against the wall roughly and began to ravish Riku's mouth with his pink Ragu-tasting tongue as he held down his hips.

In shock, Riku didn't have much to do except be the girl, bring his hands into Sora's soft hair and moan as Sora's tongue tapped the roof of his mouth. He could feel Sora removing his lips from his and move his way to his neck. Sora kissed, sucked and licked at the spot between Riku's shoulder and collarbone as his hair tickled Riku's chest. When he blew hot air on it, Riku moaned again, melting in his best friend's grasp. Sora pulled back and looked at the pile of mush that was Riku.

"Wow Riku…" Sora smirked

"You're so submissive now… Do you have any idea what that is doing to your image right now?" Sora went back to the other side of Riku's neck and did the same thing earning the same results as before

"No… fair… "Riku groaned when Sora pressed against him to kiss the back of his neck

"Nothing's ever fair Riku. But you've been holding back so that's no fair to me." Sora smirked as he grinded their hips even more, earning another moan from his best friend and a growl as well

When Sora heard the growl he stopped and turned to face Riku, who had a look of… not even he knew. But soon, he was against the wall with Riku fingering him with one hand and pulling his hair back with the other(they're still against the wall mind you). With his neck free, Riku ravished it with small bites and blows and licks as Sora did to his. Sora soon felt his eyes close in ecstasy and moaned when Riku grabbed his butt and eliminated any distance between them.

"Now who's submissive?" Riku muttered hot breathe in his ear

This caused Sora to arch his hips into Riku's and bring the older boy down unto him by the hips in a desperate attempt for more contact. The two moaned when the two arousals met in such brutal force and Sora soon turned Riku and leaned him unto a flat rock and laid him down while still kissing his neck and chest. Riku moaned as the kisses grew lower on his body and the breeze met his naked wet body. The silver haired looked down to see Sora, still in the water slightly, and parting Riku's legs and leaning in.

"What Sora-ahh!" Riku moaned again as Sora devoured him whole and grinned about it, seeing as it reminded him of eating his favorite sea salt ice cream popsicle

Two figures ran up from the sea shore with their trunks in their hands and into a house on the street. They quickly clothed themselves in their trunks and found another bag of rice in a cupboard. As a silver haired one made the rice, a brunette hurriedly went out back and shifted around the patio furniture so that there was a long table and a bunch of small clusters of chairs. As twilight was nearing, the silver haired brought out the food and called to the brunette.

"Sora, bring out the salads!" Riku yelled as he brought out the lasagnas

"Alright!" Sora rushed in to bring the vats of green and potato salad

They soon had their foods set up and the doorbell rang. Kairi, Selphie, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Yuffie, Aerith and Minnie brought decorations and Riku showed them where to put them. Tidus, Leon, Cloud, Sephiroth, Mickey, Cid and Auron brought their own vats full of food made by the girls and Sora showed them to the back. They shut off all the lights and when Lulu brought a clueless Wakka home, the group yelled out surprise (except for Cloud, Leon, Paine, Auron and Sephiroth).

"So who made the lasagna man?" Wakka asked as they were all eating in the back

"Sora and Riku. They made the stuffed shells, green salad, potato salad and rice too." Kairi beamed at her friends, who looked at each other smiled and blushed, but only Kairi caught the last part

"How easy was it Sora? I mean, you can barely make a pop tart." Tidus asked and they laughed

"Actually… With Riku, it was as easy as eating sea salt ice cream." The others took this as fairly easy but Kairi saw the look that passed between the two friends. She smiled before looking at Sephiroth in a similar manner, who merely arched a knowing eyebrow at her and winked before both snuck a look at Cloud, who met them with an innocent look before blushing and turning back to talk to Wakka.

AN: Sorry about Cloud Kairi and Sephiroth. I couldn't decide who Kairi looked at so I chose the both of them. Kairi's got boys wrapped all around her finger and can get them to do whatever she wants in my point of view.


End file.
